Lapdog
by triedunture
Summary: Next in the series of dirty CLC stories: Bad Leon. No biscuit.


_Written for the 30sexscenes comm on LJ. Theme #11: Collars. Graphic yaoi sex ahead._

* * *

Leon groaned at the feeling of being shoved against the hard wall, but it wasn't a groan of protest. Seven days. Seven days he and the rest of the crew had been working nonstop on the newest town crisis. Seven days without being able to taste Cloud, to touch him. Never again, he vowed. The town could burn first.

"Eager, are we?" Cloud taunted, grinding his hips against the brunet's.

"You have no idea," Leon hissed, nipping at Cloud's earlobe.

"That's good," Cloud said. Leon paused when he heard the sound of something metallic being lifted out of Cloud's pocket. The cold feel of steel on his neck made him shiver.

"Cloud, what…?" Leon jerked his head away from the blond's lips. But he couldn't get very far; the leash that had been clipped to his necklace prevented him. "What the hell is this?" the man cried, grabbing onto the steel links.

"Just something I thought you'd enjoy," the blond swordsman said with a smirk. "You don't like your present?"

Leon shoved Cloud away, and the blond let out enough slack in the metal link leash so the brunet wouldn't stumble after him. The thing was clipped around Leon's griever chain, and he yanked his gloves off to undo the clasp.

"Don't you even want to hear what I plan to do with this?" Cloud asked, jangling the end of the leash in front of Leon's stormy eyes. "You just might like it."

"I'm not a damn dog," Leon growled, his bare hands still struggling to work the clasp at his neck.

"No, but the last time we were together, or should I say, we were together with all of my clones," Cloud gave the chain a small jerk, and the necklace slipped out of Leon's hands, "I noticed you seemed to appreciate a certain amount of domination."

"That was different!" Leon exploded. "It was five against one."

"Is it that hard to let go when it's only me in the room?" Cloud tilted his head. "Well, just one of me?"

Leon regarded him warily. "So you want to dominate me, then?"

"Listen," Cloud said patiently. "I just want to pretend for a moment that, you know, you belong to me." He tugged the leash gently, and Leon came forward one step. "What do you think?"

The gunblader glared at the leash connected to him, but finally closed his eyes with a sigh. "What does this sort of thing entail?"

"You trust me." Cloud's bright eyes sparked. "We play around. You're a strong guy; you can take it, right?"

Leon shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, looking bored. "Fine. I'll try it. Once."

"Good." Cloud pulled Leon to him slowly, grabbing the leash hand over hand until the brunet was flush against him. "You'll like this, I just know it," he whispered against Leon's lips. They kissed roughly, both fighting for control until Leon finally resigned with a small sigh, letting Cloud explore his mouth.

"Very good," Cloud said huskily while pulling away. He pulled down on the leash, and Leon gasped as the metal of his chain bit into the soft flesh of his neck. "Get on your knees now, Leon."

He opened his mouth to tell Cloud exactly where he could put his little suggestion, but before Leon could get the words out, he found himself complying as if on autopilot. He slid to his knees on the floor, his leather pants creaking as he moved.

"You're doing great." Cloud lifted a black gloved hand to stroke Leon's hair from his face. His other hand gripped the leash, making Leon's griever pendant swing against his neck. "Now open my pants for me."

Leon lifted his hands to the fly in front of his face. He could see Cloud was already rock hard, straining against the fabric of his black pants. On a whim, Leon leaned forward and nuzzled the cloth-covered erection. Cloud gasped, rocking into the contact.

Suddenly, Leon felt the chain around his neck jerk upwards, and he yelped in surprise as his chin was held in Cloud's hand, forcing him to look up into those blue eyes.

"Don't get off track," Cloud said, tightening his grip on the leash. "Understand?" His leather-covered fingertips stroked down Leon's face.

"Y-yes," Leon said softly, his eyes widening. Who was this guy? And where was the quiet, cold, socially-awkward Cloud? This was a commander, someone who had it all together. Someone…

Leon shook the thought from his head and quickly unzipped Cloud's pants. He was about to instinctively reach for the hard cock in front of him, but caught himself. Cloud smirked down at him.

"Yes. Now. Suck."

Once again, Leon had a million comebacks, but they all died on his tongue. He leaned forward, tugged ever so slightly by Cloud's hold on his leash. He engulfed the erection, taking as much as he could into his mouth. Leon steadied himself by grabbing hold of Cloud's slim hips, but his hands were gently swatted away, so he braced them against the floor instead. Cloud had complete control over the Leon's rhythm. The leash tightened and slackened according to how he was supposed to move, and Leon found it was sort of nice to be directed in his administrations. It was almost freeing to not have to think about how best to please Cloud; Cloud was in charge of that.

His eyes fluttered shut and a moan wavered in his throat. He was hard now too, and leaking in his tight pants.

"You want to cum?" Cloud asked.

Without releasing the cock from his mouth, Leon looked up and let his eyes show Cloud the answer. The blond groaned at the need there.

"Get up," Cloud ordered. "And take off your pants."

Leon struggled to his feet and kicked off his heavy boots. He plucked his socks off his feet and slid out of his battle leathers. He thought he looked silly just wearing his white shirt, but there was no way to take that off with the leash still attached. Cloud gave him a grin and pulled the shirt up to expose his nipples.

"You could cut it off," Leon suggested. "There's a knife in my boot."

Cloud pinched one pale nipple between his thumb and forefinger, watching Leon tremble in his arms. "How interesting that you didn't think to unclip the chain first," Cloud said. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Yeah but," Leon felt his face turn red, "it would sort of ruin the mood."

Cloud smiled a real smile then, and said, "You're so wonderful."

Before he knew what was happening, Cloud shoved Leon facedown on the ground, and the brunet felt the cold blade of his knife snick through the fabric on his back. The shirt fell away in pieces, and Leon was left naked on his hands and knees.

"Fuck," Leon cursed softly as Cloud's hand ran over his ass.

"Do I own you yet?" Cloud asked. Leon could hear the smug smirk in his voice, but before he could call the blond on it, slick fingers plunged into him, and he could only moan.

"Is that a yes?"

The chain around Leon throat tightened, and instead of pressing his forehead against the wood flooring, he was forced to pick his head up and tilt it back. Cloud pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, damp with sweat.

"Yeah," Leon panted. "You do."

"That's what I like to hear," Cloud purred, giving his exploring fingers a final twist. He placed a steadying hand on the small of Leon's back and slid behind him, one knee firmly on the ground, the other propped up beside the brunet's hip. Leon closed his eyes in anticipation; the blond seemed to be taking his time lining up his cock. Their satiny skin was pressed together in a way that made Leon shiver.

"Come on, do it," he hissed, pushing his hips back impatiently.

"One of us is wearing a collar," Cloud reminded him, jingling the chain wrapped around his fist. "The other one is in charge, alright?"

And with that, Cloud pushed into Leon's body.

Bliss, Leon thought, panting hard for air as Cloud pounded into him. He would take any abuse, not matter how bizarre, to experience this.

"You make a good little bitch, don't you?" Cloud whispered, yanking hard on the chain. Leon's head snapped back and his hair was grabbed by Cloud's quick fingers. Twisting his neck, Leon let the blond plunder his mouth viciously, nipping at his lips and swallowing the brunet's low moans and whimpers.

"I'm yours," Leon gasped into his lover's mouth. "I'm your bitch."

Cloud could only groan his agreement and quicken his pace. Leon's knees threatened to give way, and he fell forward, pressing his front flush against the floorboards. Cloud lay on top of him like a blanket, refusing to slacken his pace.

"I'm so close," Cloud hissed in Leon's ear. "Are you?"

"Yes," a hushed grunt.

"You are?"

"Please, yes."

"Cum for me, then," Cloud demanded, holding the leash taut and thrusting into Leon as hard as he could.

A few rooms away, in the living room, Aerith cocked her head at the loud banging noise. "Those boys," she muttered to herself.

"What're they doing?" Yuffie asked, bouncing in from the kitchen with a banana in her hand.

"Repairs," the brunet said quickly. "Isn't it obvious?"

A sudden yell followed by a distinctly guttural growl burst from the direction of the bedroom. Yuffie raised an eyebrow and began peeling her food.

"Uh, home improvement seems to get them rather excitable, don't you think?" Aerith said, crisply opening her book and refusing eye contact.

"Whatever," Yuffie said, rolling her eyes and wandering off.


End file.
